Kae Sakanoue
| image = | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = Secretary | abnormality = Gamble Dog | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Natsumi Takamori | image gallery = yes }} Kae Sakanoue (坂之上 替, Sakanoue Kae) is the former Student Council secretary of Suisou Academy. Personality Sakanoue appears very loyal to her president, Aki Jakago, preparing to attack Saki Sukinasaki when the latter uses her Error Message Plate on the former. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 Appearance Sakanoue has light brown hair and eyes. She wears a gym uniform consisting of a white shirt and bloomers, along with an armband signifying her position in the Student Council. After leaving the Student Council, she no longer wears the armband. Plot Good Loser Kumagawa Sakanoue is in the Student Council office when Misogi Kumagawa arrives. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 12-13 She watches on as Jakago demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 17 Sakanoue tries to attack Sukinasaki when she uses her Error Message Plate on Jakago, but gets taken over herself. Later, the Student Council surrounds Kumagawa in an empty classroom. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 21-22 Like the other members, Sakanoue is confused when she tries to remember why they attacked Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 Along with the other members of the Student Council, she is defeated by Kumagawa before she can even use her ability. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 26-28 After Fude Ezumachi returns to the school and begins changing the colors of almost everything, Sakanoue is surprised by the red hallway floors. She compares them to a red carpet and is too afraid to walk on them. When Iya Renpei compares the orange tap water to Ehime Prefecture, Sakanoue and the others tell her she is wrong. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 After one month of Kumagawa's term as Student Council president, Sakanoue is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with Suisou Academy's former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Sakanoue and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-26 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Sakanoue has been shown wielding onsen brushes. However, given that she has never been shown to wield them before, it is possible that she only used them due to being mind-controlled by Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 12 Abilities Abnormality Gamble Dog (賭博師の犬, Gyanburu Doggu): A skill that manipulates miracles. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 26 Its usage has not been shown. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Gamble Dog means Gambler's Dog. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou